


Grandma's little princess.

by AnnyGomez



Category: RWBY
Genre: Grandparents & Grandchildren, Implied Murder, Other, Short One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyGomez/pseuds/AnnyGomez
Summary: Grandma Aderyn hangs out with lil Yang.





	Grandma's little princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Aderyn Branwen it's my OC, Raven and Qrow's mother. She belongs to another fanfic I'm working on but I wrote this while trying to get used to her character and personality, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> you can know more about her on my tumblr:  
> http://s-assy-girl.tumblr.com/post/159354296831

She didn’t mean to start a fight everytime she leaves the house, especially on her days to hang out with her granddaughter. But sometimes bad things just happen. Sometimes people are way more drunk than normal and just want to start a fight because they are feeling a little braver today.

Aderyn just wanted to hang out with Yang, Nothing else. She took the little girl to eat ice cream and play in the park and then she asked for a bear onesie that she gave her without think twice. Anything to make Yang happy.

She was too focused spoiling the little girl to even think how she got into a fight, She don’t mind fighting, But she hates the idea of 5 dudes cornering her and Yang, smilling like they could take her down.

Fighting wasn’t in her plans at all. Neither was killing, She looks down at Yang, clueless about what was happening, focused on her grimm toys and her new bear onesie that Aderyn knew Taiyang would try to give back later.

“Yang” The little girl looks up to she, her big lilac eyes shinning with Innocence, The woman smiles “Do grandma a favor, Okay? I want you to cover your ears and close your eyes and count to 15, Can you do it, Princess?”

“Aye, Grandma!” The woman smiles at her little “aye”, Something Yang picked from her, and at the fact she was considering this another game. Her smile then is gone when she looks at the 5 people in front of her, too drunk to consider the 4 years old on the woman’s arms.

_What a pain in the ass._

  
——

 

“- and mommy said that she’s gonna teach me how to make cookies when I’m a big girl, Grandma!” Yang says, playing with her Grimm toys once again.

“I’m sure you will make great cookies, Yang” Aderyn was happy Yang was such a small kid, which would mean she couldn’t be able to look over her shoulder and see the bodies in the ground or the blood in the walls and the bloody footprints Aderyn was leaving behind.

Her right hand was hiding behind her back, hidding the stains of blood on her hand and sleeve, Yang doesn’t need to see that, she says to herself. 

_Raven didn’t needed to see that._ She tells herself again.

“Time to get back home, your father must be wondering what took us so long” Says, giggling at Yang almost sleeping on her arms. “Seems like is bedtime, little girl”

“Aye, Grandma” She whispers this time, hidding her face on her chest, her eyes closing, falling asleep quickly. 


End file.
